Kaitlyn's Room
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Sheamus just can't get over Kaitlyn no matter how many drinks or women he has. Slightly connected to Sheamus' Room except the roles are reversed in this one. Based on Drake's version of "Marvin's Room".


The music blared through the speakers as Sheamus found his body flushed with a couple of girls. His wide hands held tightly on a drink as the women moved around his arms. His green eyes, dazed with intoxication, looked between the two women. They looked hazy yet familiar…there were two blondes. _Summer…This one is Summer. _He thought as her face became clearer. It was close to his and he could smell the alcohol on her breath or maybe it was the alcohol on his breath? He was ripped away from his thoughts by lips on his neck. Smirking slightly he placed a hand on the other female's thigh. Who was this one? He turned to face her, trying to focus and noticing that it was Rosa.

"Why don't we get out of here, Sheamus?" Rosa asked when her kisses moved up his face and to his ear.

"Not yet, lass…" Sheamus answered. He couldn't leave yet…he was waiting on someone. On _her_.

Rosa sighed out, standing up. "I'm going to get a drink." She yelled over the music, annoyance in her voice. He watched as Summer got up as well.

"I'll go with you." She said, looping arms with Rosa and walking to the bar with her.

Sheamus didn't care. This was a huge party and he could easily find some other girl to suck face with. _You only want one girl. _His mind told him. Kaitlyn. Sheamus aggressively drank from the cup; as if the liquid could wash away the thought of her. He wasn't going to think of her tonight. They were over…she was with PJ now. _Dumbass name. _Sheamus thought at that before shaking his head.

Kaitlyn and Sheamus had ended months ago…but he still thought about her. He still dreamed about her. He still _loved _her. And that angered the Irishman. He had women basically throwing themselves at him. In fact he had been with a couple of women since the breakup. He counted four times already this week. Yet, despite going for girls that look or act nothing like Kaitlyn, he still found himself craving for her. He even let her name slip a couple of times. He felt pathetic. He didn't know why he always fell hard for girls but he couldn't stop his feelings for Kaitlyn. Even after she left WWE he still loved her. He probably even loved her _more _since then.

"Pathetic…" Sheamus spat out as he stood up, stumbling over slightly having some of the liquor slip out of his cup. He rubbed his hand over his pocket before slipping it in and fishing out his phone. He stumbled out of the room as he looked through his contacts, or well tried to. He was going to call her. He shouldn't, his mind yelled at him not to, but his heart and body pushed him forward. Despite all her friends being here, she hadn't come. Which was pretty selfish of her because their flight was tomorrow. She should've attended for her friends to say goodbye to them…to say goodbye to him.

Finally finding her number, Sheamus leant his body on the side of the building. The air cooled his sweaty body as the calling tone played through his ears. Sheamus had heard this tone plenty of times since their break up. He was always calling her. It was nothing short of pathetic. Sheamus was a pathetic man and he had come to terms with that a long time ago. And maybe he would've stopped if she ever just let it go to voicemail. But she never did. She'd always pick up…she was always there.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. Sheamus felt his heart flutter. Even the alcohol in him couldn't calm down the kind of nerves Kaitlyn always gave him.

"Kaitlyn." Sheamus slurred, drunkenness clear in his voice as it thickened his accent.

"Sheamus?" Kaitlyn asked. Sheamus always found it cute how she'd ask if it were him. She had caller ID on her cellphone; she obviously knew it was him.

"Yeah…why aren't you here?" Sheamus asked bluntly. "Why didn't you come to the party?"

He heard her sigh through the phone along with some shuffling. She was on the bed. He could decipher that sound perfectly. "I need to sleep. I have things to do tomorrow."

"Things to do." He repeated with a laugh as he nodded. "Are these things more important than…than saying bye to your friends? Or…m-me?" He asked.

"Are you drunk right now?" She asked.

Sheamus was silent, merely listening to the tone of her breathing. "Yeah."

"Go home." Was her quick answer.

"Fine, I'll be at your house in 10."

"No, Sheamus…" Kaitlyn let out a sigh. "Go back to the hotel."

Sheamus lifted himself off the building, stumbling slightly as he moved around the front of the club. "No. Kaitlyn…just listen to me."

"You don't know what you're saying…" Kaitlyn warned.

"Why are you with him, Kaitlyn? Why did you leave me? I love you…I'm still in love you with, Lass. And I'll always be in fucking love with you." Sheamus started, his voice loud as it always got when he was drunk. "I've been bouncing through women trying to forget you. But, you're always in my head. You're always there…" He trailed off, suddenly feeling like he needed another drink. "…I miss you."

Kaitlyn was silent. He would've thought she hung up if it weren't for her breathing. He loved listening to it and imagining that it was near him. Her body, her heart and love…that's all her wanted. She was like a drug. A drug that he drabbled in just for fun and didn't expect to get addicted to. The love they had was fantastic. Even through the bad it was strong and there wasn't a day he didn't regret how he let it end. They could've been together right now. He wanted to be with her right now.

"You need to get back to the hotel." She finally spoke. It was a soft tone that carried out to his ears and into his system. _This alcohol is getting me weird. _

"I don't have a ride and I can't drive." He answered her.

"Nobody can take you back?"

"They're all as drunk as me." He laughed though she didn't find the humor. He heard her get off the bed.

"Okay…" Kaitlyn started. "…I'm coming to get you. Just to get you back to the hotel, Sheamus. No funny business."

"He isn't here is he?" Sheamus asked.

"Who?"

"PJ or whatever his name is. He isn't with you." Sheamus answered.

"No…he isn't here now." Kaitlyn said. "Where are you?"

Sheamus looked around, trying to find something that tells him where he was. Flashing lights caught his attention and he looked up to find the name of the club blinking. "Neon's."

"Stay there. Don't drink anymore." She said before hanging up on him.

Sheamus looked down at his phone, his vision still fuzzy but her voice had sobered him up. Or, he felt like it did. He was going to get what he wanted. She was coming to him. That's all he's wanted, to see her again. He wanted to be near her and feel her. Life had seemed gloomy without her and he had to lie all the time. The Irishman always tried to act happy but he wasn't…not really. Yeah, his career was doing well and his injury had made him stronger but his heart was still upset. His heart still yearned for her. Could she get here any faster?

He sat down on the curb of the road, his glossy eyes looking over at the cars breeze by. Time flew by as he simply stared, waiting for that one car that would be holding the love of his life. Minutes passed as he simply stared at them before seeing her through the glass. Her newly brunette hair shone through the harsh neon lights of the bar sign. She stopped the car in front of him, exiting the car and looking down at him.

His breath hitched as he watched her, she looked worried…she looked like she still cared. He tried to stand but his footing faltered and he fell right back on his bum.

"Sheamus, be careful!" She said instantly, grabbing hold of his arm and helping him up. "Do you need help walking?"

Sheamus simply shook his head, finding himself a bit lost for words at the fact that she was near him again. It had been so long since she had been near him. He wanted to take a hold of her, pull her into his chest and just inhale her. Did she still use that vanilla shampoo or had she changed brands? He wanted to kiss her full lips again and drink her in. But he couldn't…

He stepped into the passenger side. His hands fumbled with the seatbelt, causing Kaitlyn to buckle it for him. His hand grabbed hers before she could pull it back. He looked up at her shocked face.

"…Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem." She answered. Sheamus let go of her hand and let her put her hands on the wheel to drive . He knew she already knew what hotel they were staying at this time; he had seen her visit AJ a couple of times already while they were in Texas.

The drive was silent. He had so much to say but nothing would come out. Even in his drunken state Kaitlyn managed to spook the words away from him. The Irishman found himself wishing she'd say something but he knew she wouldn't. Kaitlyn was always so safe with him now and maybe that was a good thing. It showed that she was loyal and that was admirable; even if she was loyal to the man who stole her away from him.

They quickly got to the hotel, much to Sheamus' displeasure. He heard her unbuckle her seatbelt as he looked over at her. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." She spoke, exiting the car. He followed suit, trying to keep himself steady as he walked with her inside.

"What's your room number?"

Sheamus was silent as he tried to remember. "Uh…432, lass." He finally answered. They entered the elevator in silence again. Short memories of their past elevator make outs worked in his mind; which caused his arm to twitch towards her slightly but he stopped himself. Kaitlyn's eyes flick over to his arm then back forward. She was avoiding eye contact.

They exited and walked to his hotel door, she watched as he slipped the key in and pushed the door open. "Come in." He said.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Please." He begged her. "I just…I want to be with ya a bit longer, lass, until you leave me forever."

Her lips pressed together before letting a soft sigh escape through them. "Fine, only for a while Sheamus…then I have to go home."

Sheamus nodded as he let her enter before closing the door behind them and nearly throwing his body onto the bed. He looked over to see Kaitlyn awkwardly standing in the room; it had been a while since she had awkwardly stood with him. She used to be so confident with him, directing him where to go and having the night end blissfully. But, it wasn't going to be like that this time and it pained him.

Despite that thought, he took a hold of her hand and pulled her to the bed. Surprisingly to him, she obliged and sat next to him.

"Kaitlyn…listen…" He started.

"Sheamus you don't have to tell me anything." She said.

"I know, Kaitie….but I-I want ta say this." He sat up, clumsily trying to balance his weight on the bed. "I really miss you….but you know that." He paused as his green hues looked over at her. "Since you left I've been a mess, Kaitie. I can't think, eat or breathe without you around. I…you know, I'm never good with expressin' myself too well but…I love you, Kaitie. I'm in love with you and I feel like a fool." He explained, his eyes softening as sadness entered him. "I just gotta know how you feel…just end my misery now." He begged.

Kaitlyn sat in silence for a few seconds before slowly standing up and placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. She slowly leaned in, capturing his lips on hers in a short sweet kiss. As quickly as it was planted, it ended as Kaitlyn pulled back.

"Sheamus, I love you too…but I'm not _in _love with you, not as much as I used to be at least." She spoke softly, watching as Sheamus face fell. "I used to be insanely in love with you but we were bad…we were never meant to worked. And, in some twisted way, I think we both knew that. We can't be together again, Sheamus. I love PJ now and I'm happy with him. PJ and I don't fight like You and I used to do. We're happy…I'm happy and I want you to find that happiness too because you won't find it with me." She took her hands off his cheeks, biting her bottom lip as her eyes grew watery.

Sheamus eyes grew watery as well as his heart broke in a million pieces. There it was…the words he was dreading to hear all this time. The final goodbye. A few tears escaped the Irishman as he looked up at her, she was crying too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, burying his head into her tone stomach. He could feel a hand on the top of his head, running through his red tuffs of hair. They stood in that position for a few minutes before Kaitlyn pulled back.

"I have to go, Sheamus." She muttered.

Sheamus nodded, running his colossal hands over his eyes. "Thank you, Kaitlyn…" He muttered.

Kaitlyn gave him a half smile. "No problem, Sheamus. Have a good life." And with those words she was gone.

Sheamus laid back on his bed, his heart still aching something fierce. He felt like his world had crumbled around him but he figured this was a good thing. Maybe he could start anew. He'd never find a girl like Kaitlyn but he had to get up and move on now. He didn't want to but he had to.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I missed writing for these two. My ultimate OTP, everyone. I have been neglecting this OTP and I just really wanted to write one. So here it is! I know super sad but if I write super sad fics that means I love them a lot because I love angst writing! I wanted to do the boy's version of Marvin's Room (if you've read Sheamus' Room you would've noticed that was the girl's version) so I used Drake's version of Marvin's Room as an inspiration! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
